


ART - Vampires

by Tarlan



Category: Angel: the Series, Blood Ties (TV), True Blood, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created as stocking fillers for Fandom Stocking 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yhlee (etothey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts), [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts), [UEvangeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/gifts), [AngelKayohisura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKayohisura/gifts), [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts), [PJ1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJ1228/gifts), [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts), [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts), [boosette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boosette/gifts), [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



**ANGEL**

Angel/Wesley - For Yhlee

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/368466/368466_original.jpg)

**BLOOD TIES**

Henry/Vicki - For Xfirefly9x and Wendymypooh

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/352800/352800_original.jpg)

**TRUE BLOOD**

Eric/Sookie - For U_evangeline and Angelkayohisura

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/346371/346371_original.jpg)

**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Damon - For Angelus2hot and Pj1228

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/340496/340496_original.jpg)

Damon/Alaric - For Ladyoneill and Paynesgrey

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/347135/347135_original.jpg)

Stefan/Elena/Damon - For Boosette and Somnolentblue

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/365882/365882_original.jpg)

Stefan/Elena - For Ravenela and Enochiansigils

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/368050/368050_original.jpg)

~


End file.
